


kiss me like you're falling in love

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Even picking Isak up a lot, Boys Kissing, Caught, Even is antisocial and kind of gets into fights but is an actual sweetheart, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lectures, M/M, Meet the Family, Shower Sex, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a little too much, theyre meant for each other, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even doesn't like much. Doesn't really like people, doesn't like society. He's very critical of  everything around him which is why  he's a little confused when he can't stop thinking about one of the guys in his class, Isak.And Even doesn't get nervous so he doesn't know why he hasn't said anything to him yet. He's the first person to ever give him, he's afraid to even admit it, but butterflies.  Even has fucking butterflies





	kiss me like you're falling in love

Even doesn't like much. Doesn't really like people, doesn't like society. He's very critical of  everything around him which is why he doesn't have many friends at university but that's okay with him. He prefers things like that. Just him.

Which is why he's a little confused when he can't stop thinking about one of the guys in his class, Isak. Even is not a robot, he's attracted to people but they usually disappoint him within the first seconds of speaking but he knows Isak won't. He's heard him speak in class, he's attentive, he's intelligent, its such a turn on. He's soft for him already

And Even doesn't get nervous so he doesn't know why he hasn't said anything to him yet. He's the first person to ever give him, he's afraid to even admit it, but butterflies.  Even has fucking butterflies.

So Even naturally has to do a bit of internet stalking and doesn't find much but he has a public spotify and has good taste in music and honestly, what more can he ask for.

.

Even decides to say something after they have class one day. Isak is usually the last to leave, jotting down every single thing the professor says and writes until the last second of class. So Even patiently waits by the exit. When Isak walks through the lecture hall to the exit and walks out without seeing him, Even gently pulls on his arms. Isak looks up at him startled, "Um hi"

"Hey." He says tucking his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "So I'm Even, I'm in this class with you and I want to take you out."

Isak looks up at him confused and turns around like he's looking for someone else. He looks back at Even, "Are you joking? Are you pranking me or something?"

Even chuckles, "I'm not. Im actually kind of nervous right now and would love if you would say yes" 

"But you don't like anyone..." Isak says  

"Well I guess you're special" he smiles softly. "So would that be something you're interested in? Hanging out with me?"

Isak figures he has nothing to lose. Even's attractive, "Um okay, I guess, yeah." They exchange numbers and Even let's him know he'll tell him a date and time and see if it works for him. Isak walks away confused and suspicious and Even walks away elated and proud of himself. 

.

They have class together in two days and Isak realizes why he was so confused. Even isn't a nice person, everyone knows it. Someone teases Even about his black nails on his way into class and Even snaps back,  grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt and says something aggressively that Isak can't pick up but the guy scurried to the other side of the lecture hall. Even walks up to Isaks row and suddenly has a smile on his face like he just wasn't about to kill someone. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" He ask pointing to the seat beside him.

"Are you going to beat me up or something?"

"What are you--oh, that guy ? Isak, he's an asshole. I only threaten assholes." He says sitting down beside him.  "So I was thinking we can go grab some food tomorrow at like 8?"

Isak is a little scared to be honest. He doesn't know what to expect. 

"Are you thinking about bailing on me?" Even ask reading his face.

"I'm guess I'm just wondering if you're messing with me or not. I mean, you're you. I don't want to he presumptuous but it's just strange. You're always mean, granted people say stuff to you first but you're really nice with me. Guess I just dont know the real you and if he has good intentions"

"Isak, I'm a good person. I promise. One date and if you don't like me, then you don't have to speak to me again. I would just really love the chance to take you out."

Isak nods, "Okay, text me when you to meet you" They quiet down as the professor starts the lecture. 

 

 .

The date goes better than either of them could have imagined. They go to dinner that weekend at one of Even's favorite spot. Things are casual, at first, getting to know each other, asking questions but something within the atmosphere changes mid dinner and they get really playful, open, playing footsies and it feels like they skipped two weeks of awkwardness in one dinner. They have to go up to the register at a booth near the entrance to pay for their meal. Even hands the lady his card and Isak is ruffling through the fliers on the booth about events going on at the restaurant. Even wraps his arms around Isaks waist and the boy giggles and wraps his hand around the back of Evens head.Even chuckles himself and pulls Isak closer and nuzzles his face into his neck, "Come on a walk with me". 

Isak nods as they're interrupted with a "Sir." The lady says needing Even to sign the receipt.

"Even." Isak giggles. "Come on." Isak takes the receipt from the lady and gives a soft, apologetic smile. He separates himself from Even and turns around, handing him the receipt. Even looks up at the lady and apologizes as he signs the receipt, takes his card and Isaks hand and leads the way out of the restaurant. 

 

They walk and they talk for at least an hour without a destination. They decide to rest and sit at a bench in front of a closed shop. 

"So is it just me or is it this like a really good first date?" Even ask.

"Sorry, it's just you." Isak shrugs and eventually breaks out in a smile, "I'm kidding. I agree, yeah. Never felt this connected to someone." He confesses.

Even nods and looks down at the ground, "I'm glad I asked you out."

"Me too." Isak smiles, looking up at Even. He tilts Even's head up to look at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah-yeah Im good. Just happy." He smirks.  

"Do you want to walk me home?" He asks.

Even agrees as they interlock hands and google map Isak's place.

.

When they arrive in front of Isak's building, Even tucks his hands in his pockets as per usual when he doesnt know what to do.

"So I'll see you in class?" He asks.

Isak nods and gives a tight lipped smile, "Its just that, I was hoping you would kiss me."  Isak doesnt usually kiss people on a first date but this was different.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes please." Isak says sure of his decision. Even wraps his arm around Isaks lower back and pulls him in for a kiss. It's soft and Even's lips feel better than he could have imagined. When they pull back, Isak thanks him for a lovely night and they agree they'll see each other soon.

.

When Isak strolls into class the next week, he doesn't expect Even to be there already. Even is always running late or comes in right before the professor closes the door. He walks up the steps and slides into the row, "Hi."

"Hey." Even smiles up at him, his legs stretched out on the chair in front of him and his bag taking up the seat next to him

"Are you going to let me sit?" He inquires.

"Mhmm, right here." Even takes Isak arms and pulls him down into his lap. Isak giggles and looks up, making sure people arent watching, though they definitely are because they're the only ones making noise as people stride into their seats.

"Even,  come on. I need a real seat."

"You dont like this one, I think its the best seat in the room to be honest, dont you agree?" When Isak doesnt reply, Even tickles him, "You dont agree?" Isak is squealing, laughing and writhing in Evens lap.

"Mr. Valtersen, Mr. Bech Næsheim, take your own seats and stop flirting and disrupting my class." Their professor says as she walks into class and closes the door. Isaks smile drops from his face as Even puts his legs down, allowing Isak to bypass him to sit beside him, "Sorry." Even apologizes squeezing his thigh as they focus on the lecture. 

After class, they're standing outside of the doorway, Isak wrapped in Even's arms as they talk.

"Be careful Isak, dont let him mess you up too"  Someone says bypassing them.

"Fuck off!!" Even yells back trying to separate himself from Isak to go after them but Isak pushes him back against the wall calmly and uses his index finger to turn his head to him, "Relax, I dont care what they say about us."

Even lets himself crack a smile and picks Isak up, its hard to be upset with Isak right in front of him. He pushes Isak back up against the wall, "You're so fucking beautiful." As Even leans in to kiss Isak, their professor walks out of the class and sighs shaking her head, "Can you guys take your antics to a bedroom, please and thank you." She says as she closes the door and walks off. Isak wiggles himself out of Evens arms to stand back up, "I have to run to class anyway." He kisses Even's lips, "I'll see you later." And runs off.

.

When Isak finishes his last class of the day around 830, he's exhausted and spent and just wants to shower and pass out. He leaves class and pulls his phone out and sees text from Even.

_Wow, I dont know if you hypnotized me or something but i cant stop thinking about you_

_this is bad_

_do you want to hang out after you get out of class at my place?_

 

Isak smiles down at the text and messages him back,

_I actually poisoned you to fall hard for me, oops._

_And I would love to but im so tired :(_

 

_We could just chill and cuddle or something?_

_But you dont have to obviously :)_

 

 

_I'll come, what dorm?_

 

_Im off campus, but its walking distance. will send you the address :*_

 

_._

Isak arrives at his place in less than 10 minutes. He knocks on the apartment door and when the door is open, he is hit with strong smells of food being cooked and it smells delicious.

"That was quick." Even smiles and lets him in, "Thanks for coming, I didnt eat so Im just making dinner then we can chill." Isak nods and kicks off his shoes and drops his back, "Is this your own place?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Yeah, its cool." He says looking around at all the art work around the walls

"Are you hungry?" Even calls from the kitchen.

"I'll just have a bit of whatever youre having." 

Isak stays looking at all the work for a couple minutes until he feels Even's arm around him, kissing his cheek, "We can go into my room." He says holding the plate of food. Isak follows Even into the bedroom and kicks off his shoes and sits on the bed as Even joins him.

He places the plate down in between them of roasted vegetables and salmon. And cuts the salmon in half,  "You can have that bit"

"Thanks, so how was the rest of your day?" He ask grabbing the other fork and digs in. 

"I had one class after our class and then just came back here"

"You didn't get into any fights or anything, did you?" Isak narrows his gaze at him. 

"No, I didn't. Also, you're focused a lot on me responding, rather than the dicks who come for me first"

"Well I can't control them, can I?" 

Even raises his brows, "You think you can control me "

"Of course I can,  you can't stop talking about how in love you are with me"

"Alright, alright don't flatter yourself.  Can't believe you're using my emotional vulnerability against me" He says dramatically, faking a sob 

"It's okay, I'm falling for you too so I guess we're even"

Even smiles as he finishes up his part of the meal and turns on the TV. When Isak finishes,  he sets the plate aside and lies down on Evens chest. Evens hand find it's way up to run through Isaks hair. 

"I may or may not fall asleep right here" Isak says tiredly. "You can,  I don't mind" Even responds.

"Is it alright if I take my pants off, don't like sleeping in much clothes " Even nods and Isak unbuttons his pants and kicks them off.

"Wasn't exactly the scenario I imagined youd be undressing in my bed"

"Shut up" Isak covers his mouth, lies on his shoulder and allows himself to fall asleep.

.

The next morning, Isak wakes up confused at the space he's in until last night crawls back into his mind.  He walks into the bathroom attached to Evens bedroom and looks in the cabinet, finding a spare toothbrush. He brushes his teeth and washes his face and walks out into the hall to see Even doing yoga.

"Hi"

Even looks between his legs as he's bent over, "Morning". He stands up and gives Isak a quick kiss, "I'm almost done".

"Don't stop on my watch" Isak says hopping on the couch and watches Even bend and contort his body. Isak eventually has to stop watching because something is perking up in his pants so he goes to rummage through Evens fridge.  A couple minutes later, Even is pressed against Isak, "Do you want to shower with me?" He ask softly in his ear.  Isak looks at him taken aback, "Um--I, not right now" He says awkwardly

"Okay. I'm going to shower and we can go to a cafe for breakfast"

He kisses him and leaves to the bathroom.  Isak groans to himself,  hoping he wasnt awkward.  He wants to do stuff with Even but he just needs to prepare himself mentally.  It hadnt crossed his mind but now the thought is in his head. 

A shower also doesn't necessarily equate to anything sexual so he doesn't know why hes being presumptuous. He turns around and goes to the bathroom and quietly closes the door behind him.  He takes off his underwear and t shirt and steps into the back of the shower. 

"Isak?" Even questions. He has conditioner  in his hair and his eyes closed 

"Yeah" he says shyly

Even rinses off his hands and wipes his eyes, fluttering them open, "Well hello"

Isak smiles up at him.

  "You didn't have to come in"

"Obviously but I changed my mind"

"Well I'm glad" Even rinses out his hair and switches places with Isak so the younger boy can clean himself. 

"Im not gonna lie and say I'm not completely checking you out right now"

"Even" He says embarrassed and covers his bum as the water runs down the front of his body. Even laughs,  "I don't know if that's doing much" 

Isak turns around to face him and instantly Evens lips are on his,  "Is this okay?"

"Mhmm" Isak mumbles back, lips locked. Even picks Isak up and pushes him up against the wall as they make out, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouth

Isak pulls back first needing to catch his breath, and Even rest  his head against his chest. 

"Even"

Even tilts his head,  looking up at him,  "Want you to be my boyfriend"

Even nods and smiles, kissing him again, "Of course"

Isak smiles, "Now put me down, I'm gonna get hard if we keep this up"

"Wouldn't mind"

"Of course you wouldn't" Isak says turning off the water. Isak steps out the shower and bends down to get a towel out of the basket under the sink.

"God, I'm gonna have a hard time resisting you now that you're mine." Even says, enjoying the view. Isak shakes his bum teasingly at him with a giggle,  wraps the towel around himself and walks out. Even groans, resting his head back against the shower wall,  willing his semi to go down. When it does, he finally joins Isak in the room.

.

They head to the cafe after they bring themselves to stop making out naked on Even's bed.  The day is beautiful so they sit at the tables outside and enjoy the sun and the breeze. The couple spends just about every day together after that and it's rare that Isak doesn't end up staying the night unless he has an early class the next day.

Isak invites Even to a party several weeks later but Even insists parties, especially college parties aren't his thing.  Isak pouts up at his boyfriend,  promising he'll make sure they'll have a good time.  Even groans and unenthuasically agrees. Isak jumps up excitedly and starts picking out Evens outfit even though it's only 3:30

When they start walking to the party later that evening, Even is not at all thrilled.  The closer they get, Even can already forsee his annoyance.  Isak is walking fast, two shots already downed back at Evens.  Even pulls him back towards him.  He tilts his head up gently and leans down to Isaks lips.  He holds his jaw and deepens the kiss, Isak letting out a whimper at how hot and unexpected it was. 

Even pulls back hoping the kiss convinced him to turn around, "Really don't want to go in there"

"10 minutes please and if you don't like it, we'll leave"

Even compromises and follows Isak up the steps of the frat party.

"Have to pay and I'm not even drinking, it's bullshit"

Isak pulls on his arm,  "Relax, we're going to have fun"

Isak gets a drink from the kitchen and they head back into the living room turned dance floor as Isak starts dancing on Even.

"Dance with me" Isak begs.  "Do you need a drink to loosen you up?"

"No, gotta make sure I can get you home" 

Isak interlocks his index fingers into the hoop of Even's jeans, pulling him closer and guiding his hips, "There you go"

Even chuckles and allows himself to let loose a bit. They're dancing, Isaks drinking, they're free and having a good time. 

Isak gets a couple more drinks and he's definitely feeling looser and a bit drunk. Even finds it completely endearing.  

Isak soon goes for another drink. As he's waiting in line for the jug of the favorite homemade mixed drink,  someone taps him,  "That tall blond dude is with you,  right?"

"Um yeah" He says confused. 

"He's in a fight with someone right now."

"What???" Isak says panicked, sobering up pretty damn quick as he runs back into the living room.  It's packed and Isak can see where a circle is drawn and Isak uses all his might despite the intoxication to push through the assholes recording and chanting instead of breaking it up.  

When he gets to the middle,  he finally sees Even and someone else fighting. 

"Even!!" He screams and grabs his arms, pulling him back, "Stop!!!" He yells and starts crying because he doesn't think he's strong enough to stop him

"Can someone help instead of fucking recording?"

A random guy steps up and helps Isak, grabbing Evens other arm and pulls him off the guy. The couple doesn't even look at each other before Isak is dragging Even out of the party. As soon as they're out of the party, Isak angrily pushes Even back, "What the hell was that?  Why were you fighting?" He's annoyed and disappointed.

"I'm sorry" Even sighs.  "It's just --they said some shit. Again"

"Are you going to hurt everyone who says something mean, Even?" He yells

"It wasn't about me.  It was about you and he hit me first, Isak. I needed to defend myself"

Isak sighs and runs his fingers through his hair,  "We were having a good time and I walk away for 5 minutes and that happens."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really am." He says trying to take Isaks hand to calm him down but he pulls his hand away.

Evens also never called Isak that before.  He wish he could be happy about it.

"You can't fight every time you're upset, you seriously need to control your anger, Even or I---"

"Please don't say it"

"Am I going to have to worry about this happening every time we're out?"

Even let's out all his built up frustration,  "No but Isak. You didn't hear what he said about you, what he wanted to do to you.  I'm not a fucking menace, okay? People are fucking evil and come after me first. I don't get off on hurting people or something. It's always them"

"But you're not a teenager anymore,  you have to grow up and learn you can't use your fists every time someone is an asshole." He walks closer and takes his hands,  "I'm not blaming you,  okay? I know its them but even if they said something rude, who cares. They can't have me,  and I don't want them thinking they got to you.  Act like it doesn't phase you.  Show them you're so sure of yourself and our relationship that their ignorant comments are nothing.  I want this with you,  so much.  I just don't want that Even that was in there fighting."

Even nods and Isak wraps him in a hug.

"I'll be better,  I promise"

Isak pulls back and pecks his lips and looks down at Evens bloody knuckles,  "Lets go,  we have to clean this"

When they get back to Evens place, Isak cleans Even up from the mess and they chug some water and climb into bed together. Even apologizes once more. That morning, Isak is feeling affectionate and wakes Even up with kisses on his neck,  when he fully wakes up, he climbs on top of Isak kissing him and Isak tells him he wants to have to sex for the first time.  And so they do. 

.

A couple months later when the semester is coming to an end, the couple are eating pizza on the floor of Even's living room. 

"So are you doing anything for summer? Or like when the semester ends or something?" 

Isak takes a bite and narrows his gaze, "Why are you acting weird?"

Even chuckles awkwardly, "I'm not. I just -- I guess I wanted to know if you want to meet my family. Like come home with me when we finish? My mom has been asking about you"

"That's why you were nervous.  Yes babe,  I'll come" He kisses Evens lips,  "When are you thinking?"

"I guess after finals,  whenever we're both done"

Even calls his mom that night while Isak is asleep. They're catching up on their weeks when he mentioned,  "So I asked Isak about meeting you guys, he said yeah"

She screams excitedly, getting all the deets, "Can't wait to meet my son in law"

"Momma seriously,  don't say anything like that in front of him.  If any of you embarrass me, we'll leave"

"Oh hush up now, let me be excited."

.

The rest of the semester goes over well. Academically and well, Even hasn't gotten in any more altercations. People still bothered him but he tries his best to ignore them and they got bored and pretty much stopped for the most part.

People on campus are still a little confused at their relationship,  how two contrasting people ended up together but things are good for them.  Its all that matters.

On their bus ride into Oslo, Even has not shut up about warnings about his family and what to expect. 

"Babe, I'm not meeting the FBI,  calm down. I'm quite excited"

"I just need you to know that they're a bit much,  okay? Like mom wants marriage, brother will be pretty intrusive, they're not shy people."

Isak pulls Even in for a long kiss,  "I'll be fine"

.

When they reach Evens family home, Even is more nervous than anyone. 

"Is that my baby?" He immediately hears his mom as he walks through the front door. She comes rushing downstairs but instantly goes to hug Isak first, "God, it's so lovely meeting you" she pulls back from the hug, "He's so much cuter than the pictures"

She pulls Even in for a tight hug and drags them into the living room,  "how are you boys? How was the ride?"

"Pretty long, need a shower" Isak says.

"Where's Dad and Ethan?"

"Went to pick up some food. You guys head up and get settled in and we'll chat more at dinner. 

.

About 30 minutes later,  Ethan and their dad come back with take away,  "Are they here already?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs. They're so cute together. You have to meet Isak"

Ethan skips up the steps and peeks into Evens room, seeing open suitcases. He walks into the room,  opening the conjoined bathroom door and there was defintely a site. His brother holding his boyfriend up in the shower going to town, "Cheeky lil buggers, eh?"

Isak jumps and screams as Even groans  "Dude, get out!!!"

"Guys, they're already fucking!!" He calls out to his parents 

"Oh my God,  I'm so sorry" Even apologizes to Isak, pulls out, covering his dick, steps out of the shower and pushes Ethan out locking the door.

.

Even is so deep inside of him,  it's one of his favorite positions. He tightens his arms around Evens neck and licks his lips,  "Baby,  feel so good" He whimpers. 

They figure they should do this now, get it out of their system while no one is really here,  big mistake. Isaks head is resting back against the wall so he doesn't notice they've been walked in on. 

"Cheeky lil buggers" He hears. Isak opens his eyes and screams, absolutely petrified and embarrassed. He tries to get off of Even which is really hard to do in this position but Even eventually pulls out and closes the door.

When he gets back in, Isak just sinks to the floor of the tub, hands covering his face, "This isn't happening,  please tell me it's a nightmare"

"Fuck baby, I'm so sorry. This is how he is"

"That's his first impression of me and your parents --oh my god, your parents. What are they gonna think? Why did we think we could get away with this?" 

Even coddles Isak, trying to reassure him everything is fine.  And if Isak didn't feel nervous before, well he defintely was now 

They finish up,  get dressed and convince each other they're brave enough to face them. 

Even walks down first, Isak follows as they join the family at the dinner table.

"I'm Marius" Evens dad reaches out to shake Isaks hand who greets him back. As Isak is about to apologize,  Ethan inappropriately ask, "So was the sex at least good? Didn't really look that comfortable if I say so"

"Cut it out!" His mom snaps at him and Ethan chuckles.

"Lets dig in" Marius says 

.

Dinner is quieter than expected in the beginning but Evens mom starts asking Isak questions and sooner than later, conversation is freely flowing across the table.

When they're done with dinner, Evens mom pulls him aside to talk before they gather for a movie. 

"What's going on?"

"Hmm?" He ask.

"Did Ethan really walk in or the two of you?"

"I'm sorry, okay? We shouldnt have done it here"

"Are you being safe?"

"Oh my God, Mom"

"Just because one of you can't get pregnant doesn't mean you don't need protection. I've done research, a lot of gay couples think they can go without condoms" 

"Oh my God, yes we're being safe, okay? This conversation is over, just don't worry about us. We're good" Even though, sometimes, Isak and Even do like to go condomless but his mom doesn't need to know that. 

"Okay, now I'd appreciate you not doing that in my house, yeah? Even when you're married. Anywhere but here"

"Okay I'm going now" He walks away going to join the rest of them for a movie.  Even curls in beside Isak who whispers ,  "Everything okay?"

Even nods and pulls Isak in between his legs and kisses his cheeks,  "Everything is okay"

.

After the first day, things ease up and the dynamic between them is a lot more chill and playful.  They're heading to the outdoor outlet mall to spend the day there.  The family stays together for most of the day but Evens mom ask to treat Isak to some clothes. He agrees and the two go off on their own after Even wishes him good luck. 

As Isak is ruffling through clothes on a rack, Mrs. Bech Naesheim holds up some white shorts, "What about these? Sure Even would love these on you"

Isak blushes and nods as they continue to pick up summer clothes for him. As they begin walking to their next store, she asks, "So are you going to visit your family this summer too?"

Isak shakes his head, "Um not really, no. I don't really talk with my parents and there's not a home to go back to. My home at school is where I live"

"Oh lovey, I'm sorry. Even didn't tell me" She apologizes,  squeezing his shoulder. 

"He knows its something that is really private" He shares

"Well we're your family now, we will always welcome you with open arms" Isak stops walking and hugs her, "I really appreciate that,  thank you"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the outlet, Ethan won't stop bothering Even.  He picks a little sexy underwear set off the rack, "I bet you'll like him in this"

Even rolls his eyes,  "You're ridiculous,  you need to get your own sex life so you can stay out of mind"

"This is cute, no?" Ethan playfully holds it up against his body looking in a mirror.  "And with his fit little body,  it'll look good"

Even furrows his brows at him in a mildly concerned and disturbed look,  "Dude, I seriously would appreciate you not imagining my boyfriend like that"

"How are things with you two anyway?"

"They're great, couldn't be better. I'm so in love with him so we're good" Even didnt even realize what he said until it replays in his head,"Fuck, I'm in love with him" He realizes

"You're pretty damn dense if you didn't know that. We all knew, it's so obvious."

"I need to get you a girl so I can be as much of an asshole as you are to me"

"Boys, let's go!" Their dad calls walking out the store.

.

When they rejoin back at the car in an hour, Isak just wants to tell Even how much he appreciates him and Even wants Isak to knows he in love. When they all climb in and drive off, Isak throws his leg over Evens and pulls him down for a kiss.  He's grateful that they're alone in the back. 

It's not the most PG of kisses considering they're not alone but they can't pull away from each other.  Isak locks his hand in Evens hair, pulling him closer.

"I love you" Even mutters against his lips. Even would have liked to said it in a more romantic setting but he couldn't look at Isak without telling him how he felt. Isak pulls back with a smile and raised brows. He pulls Even closer by his shirt, "Well I guess I love you too" He says teasingly and pecks his lips.

.

They ended up staying at Evens parents for longer than anticipated but when they thought about it, they really had no reason to leave and loved being spoiled by his parents so they stayed. Isaks birthday is this weekend and Even is panicking. He doesn't know what to do and has been stressing way too much. He wants to put on a party but they don't have many friends at school so Even settles on inviting his high school friends and family members. He's going to have it in the backyard and it's been very hard to gather items, food, decorations while Isak has been staying with him so he gives his parents the money to occasionally make errands.

The morning of, he tries to act suave, as if he wasn't planning a grandiose event. When Isak starts twisting and turning beside him, he stares down at his boyfriend in admiration and runs his hand lightly through his bed head. Isak smiles in his half asleep state, eyes soon fluttering open. "Were you staring at me?" Isak ask in a groggy voice as he stretches his body out.

"Any chance I can get." He gives a quick kiss to Isak's lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." He smiles and curls himself into Even's body, "Want to sleep some more, dont get up." 

"But how will I make you a delicious breakfast?" He kisses the top of his head and wraps his arm around Isak as the younger boy tightens his hold on him.

"Don't tease me with food." He groans. He peeks his head up to him, asking for a kiss that Even happily grants, "Rather be in bed with you anyway."

"God, you're so cheesy today, whats gotten into you?" Even teases.

"You." He says stubbornly. "Last night."

Even laughs, "Wow, that was really bad. You should feel ashamed for using that line on me."

"Well its true, is it not?" Isak challenges.

"Yeah but--" They're interrupted by a knock on the door, "Is it safe to come in, we want to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday." They hear Even's family say. Isak slips on his underwear thats on the floor quickly, as does Even, sitting up in the bed with the blanket above their waist, "Access granted." Even calls out.

The door swings open and his mom, dad and brother all run to tackle Isak on the bed, wishing him a happy birthday. He chuckles and thanks them all when they pull back.

"We would have made breakfast but Even insisted he was going to do that so we have presents waiting for you downstairs."  Even's dad says. 

"No worries but Thank yo, thats really sweet."

"What are the plans for today?" Ethan ask, though he's fully aware of the party.

"Even said he's taking me somewhere, I think to eat. Keeping it lowkey."

"Cool, okay we'll leave you lovers to it." And they exit, closing the door behind them.

.

Even has Isak out all day as his family and friends graciously help set up the party for when they return. He's been keeping Isak out after lunch, trying to buy him things at different stores but he doesnt want him to get suspicious so when its finally about a quarter to 5 in the evening, they start heading back home and he sends a message in his family group chat that they are on their way/

When they pull up to the house, he's glad that all the guests' followed his instructions and parked far away so the excessive amount of cars in the driveway didnt tip Isak off. They walk inside and its absolute silent though the smell of food lingers. Isak drops his back and calls to see if anyone is here with no answer. Isak turns around to Even with his brows raised, "We're alone." He smiles and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Seems like it." He smiles down at him.

He leans up to kiss his lips and Even quickly knows the road Isak wants this to go down and as much as he would love to, they have a backyard full of guests waiting for him. Isak starts kissing down Even's neck when he has to stop him, "Baby, Isak wait." 

Isak pulls back and looks up at him, concerned.

"I just--I have a surprise. I want you to see it."

"After." He insists. "We dont know when they'll be home."  He wraps his leg around Even's waist, kissing on his neck again and Even picks him up, figuring this process will be a lot easier. "Want you so bad." Isak whispers in his ear. Even starts walking, Isak is assuming he's being taken upstairs but the door is to the backyard is being slipped open and a crowd yelling, surprise.

Isak jumps in Even's arms and squeals as he turns around seeing tons of faces in the backyard with his name spelled out in silver balloons, decorations, and tons of food lined up. Isak turns back to Even and whispers in his ear, "I'm gonna kill you, Im half hard right now." And drops himself out of Even's arms to meet everyone and thank them for coming.

When Isak finished making his rounds, a significant amount of time later, he is searching for Even through the crowd and finds him talking to some friends. He walks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. Even tilts his head back and smiles, "Hey beautiful." 

Even introduces his friends to his boyfriend and Isak curls himself into Even's arms, "Can I steal you for a minute?" 

He nods as he tells his friends he'll be right back and Isak takes him to the front of the house to the front steps so they can be alone. Even sits down and before he even gets comfortable, Isak climbs in his lap and presses his lips against his. Even's hand find their way to Isak's bum as Isak's hands interlock behind his boyfriend's neck. The kiss is intimate, long winded, filled with  _thank yous, i want you and i love yous._  Isak, much to his dismay, has to pull back from the kiss and control himself if he actually wants to say what he was thinking throughout the night.

"Thank you." He pecks his lips. "So much for everything." Another kiss. "And for tonight and you're so incredible. Im so lucky to be in love with you." 

Even smiles up at him, "Of course baby, you dont have to thank me but we're both lucky. I love you so much." 

"I want to move in with you." Isak spits out.

Even's eyes widen, completely caught off guard, "Really?"

He nods, "When we get back, we practically have been living with each other this summer and I really dont want to go back to not sleeping with you everyday-- I mean actual sleeping, I mean I'll miss that too but I want to be with you everyday. Just cuddling you and waking up to you." When Even doesnt reply, Isak runs his hand through his boyfriend's soft hair nervously, "What are you thinking?"

Even shrugs, "Not thinking anything, just looking at how hot you look right now." He laughs. "I would love to live together." 

Isak smiles like a spoiled child and hugs Even tightly, "Love you now let's go back to the party." When they return to the backyard, Ethan brings out the cake as everyone gathers around to sing happy birthday. There were no words to describe the luck Isak was feeling about being here, being with  Even, in his life, that the universe really wanted to bless him like this. He snakes his arm around Even's back as everyone is singing, curling him close to him and kisses his cheek. He doesnt want to ever let go. Not now, not ever. 


End file.
